HOSPITAL
by Casey Lontivfe
Summary: Alice e Edward estam aprontando muito em casa e Esme resolve mandá-los para o hospital com o pai, mas eles não perdem a oportunidade de aprontar. .#CONTÉM PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL#NO SEX#
1. Chapter 1

Apologize me, but I have to ask one question, is that my Portuguese so bad? If it's I really want you to tell me, PLEASE.

That's the first chapter, sorry, but it's in English 'cause before I post in Portuguese I want to know if you understand my Portuguese.

The chapter 20 (about Seth) of AC will be posted tomorrow

Kisses, I love you all

Reviews

Blorry – Thanks sweet, you're such a cute

Leitora – I never said that the fault is from my mommy, please don't put words in my mouth, Thanks to the good luck, I really need, for the advices too, I will improve.

*****HOSPITAL*****

POV ALICE

I was arriving home from go shopping with my sis Rose, when I hear my mommy screaming like a crazy lady.

" Get back right now kiddo! With who you think you are speaking?" Do you wanna spanking? "I can resolve it...

Rose came to the house madly as a truck without driver. I followed her as fast as I could, because I was with millions of bags in my hands, but at this times she doesn't care, she just wanna save her baby,despite she don't assume.

EDWARD – I swear I didn't anything mommy, please…I promise I'll behave.

ESME – Hope you really do it son, 'cause you're hanging by a thread !

Mom left the place and Rose started doing millions questions for the "kid", I call him like this but I know I'm one too.

ROSALIE – What you did brat? Mom seems angry with you, obvious.

She laughed of her own joke, but I didn't, I just climbed the stairs and I began testing the clothes excited.

JASPER – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAALICEEEEEEEEE

I shivered with the scream from my love. In last than one second I was in front of him waiting for an explanation.

ALICE – What? What happened Jasper? Why you was screaming?

I asked worried.

JASPER – Look in your visions of Daddy if he would discover if I go out

He said looking like a drunk and soon, fell back. I got chocked, of course I didn't saw any vision, I grabbed him before he fall in the ground. I touched him and for my death, he was hot. I ran madly to the stairs screaming for mommy's help.

ALLICE - MOM! PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WITH JAZZ, HE IS HOT .MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY...

I was completely inconscient , see the reason of my life fallen in my feet and know that i couldn't do anything was making me feel a nothing.

It's Short, know, but isn't complete, I'm waiting for your thought.( PORTUGUESE & ENGLISH )


	2. Impossible to handle with that two kids

**A pedido dos meus queridos fãs, volto a postar em português, créditos á Blorry, minha fofa, você me surpreendeu com o seus reviews, me encorajando a continuar a escrever e não desistir por causa de uma crítica, muito obrigada, por isso que eu juntei dois capítulos nesses, especial para você princesa. beijos, espero que goste.  
***HOSPITAL*****

POV ALICE

Eu estava chegando em casa de ir às compras com a minha irmã Rose, quando eu ouvi a minha mãe gritar como uma mulher louca.

"Volte agora garoto! Com quem você pensa que está falando?" Você quer palmadas? "Eu posso resolver isso ...

Rose chegou à casa loucamente como um caminhão sem motorista. Segui-a o mais rápido que pude, porque estava com milhões de sacolas em minhas mãos, mas nestas vezes ela não se importa, ela só quer salvar seu bebê, apesar de ela não assumir.

EDWARD - Eu juro que não fiz nada mamãe, por favor ... Eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Meu irmãozinho disse em tom de manha.

ESME - Espero que você realmente faça isso filho, porque você está pendurado por um fio!

Mamãe disse deixando o local e ante sdela sair do nosso alcance, Rose começou a fazer milhões de perguntas para o "guri", eu chamo ele assim, mas eu sei que eu sou uma também.

ROSALIE - O que você fez pirralho? Mãe parece com raiva de você.Obvio. rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Ela riu de sua própria piada, mas eu não, eu só subi as escadas e comecei a testar as roupas animada e ne prestei atenção nos sussurros pelo meu nome até que...

JASPER - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAALICEEEEEEEEE

Eu tremi com o grito do meu amor. Na última de um segundo eu estava na frente dele à espera de uma explicação.

ALICE - O quê? O que aconteceu Jasper? Por que você estava gritando?

Perguntei preocupada.

JASPER - Olhe em suas visões de papai se ele iria descobrir se eu sair!

Ele disse parecendo um bêbado e logo, caiu para trás. Fiquei chocada, é claro que eu não vi nenhuma visão, eu peguei ele antes de ele cair no chão. Eu toquei nele e para minha morte, ele estava quente. Eu corri loucamente para as escadas gritando por ajuda da mamãe.

ALICE - MÃE! Por favor, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com o jazz, ele está quente.MÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAE...

Eu estava completamente inconsciente, ver a razão da minha vida caída nos meus pés e saber que eu não podia fazer nada me fazia sentir um nada.

Em meio segundo minha mãe estava ajoelhada ao Jasper, Rose ligava para papai, Emmett ficou estático,Renesmee chorava desamparada no colo do Jake e Bella brigava com Edward enquanto ele, não sei porque, ria loucamente como se estivesse num parque de diversões.

Ouvi parte da conversa de Rose com papai:

"Papai, venha para casa agora, o Jazz desmaiou e tá muito quente!"

"oOQueE?""" cHEGO AÍ EM UM SEGUNDO!"

Dito e feito, 2 minutos se passaram e Carlisle chegou arrombando a porta e pulando por cima da escada, aterrissando perfeitamente ao corpo desfalecido do meu irmãozinho ( que eu amava ).

Depois de examinar cada parte do corpo de seu filho, não sobrava mais ninguém no quarto a não ser eu e minha doce mãe, Esme.

CARLISLE -** Então, alguém deu narcótico para o Jazz em uma brincadeira de mal gosto!**

Papai disse entre os dentes se levantando.

ESME - Mas amor, agente nem tem esses remédios aqui!

Minha mãe falou surpresa, mas calma, andando atrás de Carlisle.

CARLISLE - Tínhamos sim meu amor, eu deixei numa caixa no escritório, Edward viu e eu disse para ele NÃO mexer, mas parece que ele não ouviu...EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! VENHA AQUI AGORA!

Meu irmãozinho veio vindo a passos de lesma e direção ao meu pai.

CARLISE - **O que eu te disse sobre mexer naqueles remédios ?**

Carlisle perguntou naquele tom baixo e perigoso que fez o bebê abaixar a cabeça e ficar fazendo círculos na camisa.

CARLISLE - Chega Edward, vá para o seu quarto e fique LÁ! Eu não quero saber mais de travessuras suas hoje, pense bem no que você está faazendo porque da próxima vez você vai apanhar.

Meu pai falou assim que viu que o garoto não ia responder, ele já sabia a resposta e para não estrangular a criança ali mesmo, resolveu dar mais uma saiu cabisbaixo para o quarto e meus pais começaram a se beijar ( Eca! ).

Fui para o meu quarto e fiquei experimentando roupa até cansar quando meu pai abriu a porta furioso junto com minha irmã mais velha Rose chorando veneno que daria para matar 50 olhou o meu quarto de cima abaixo, que, infelizmente, estava coberto de roupas de todas as marcas mais famosas, sapatos de diferentes cores, bolsas de couro idênticas em números significativos, brincos, colares, etc.

CARLISLE -JÁ CHEGA! MARYE ALICE CULLEN E EDWARD ANTHONY, ARRUMEM-SE AGORA! VOCÊS VÃO PARA O HOSPITAL COMIGO.A-G-O-R-A!

POV CARLISLE

Assim que terminei de resolver o paradeiro do Edward e suas ideias geniais como envenenar o irmão, fui ficar com minha esposa por um tempo, ou melhor, tentar, porque logo em seguida minha mais velha entra no quarto chorando.

ROSALIE - PAPAAAAAAAAAAAI,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAIIIIII

Me desesperei, levantei da cama e agarrei minha filha no colo.

CARLISLE - O QUE FOI? SE MACHUCOU?

Sabia que aquela era uma pergunta ridícula, dito que vampiros não se machucam assim, mas ver minha filha naquele estado me tirou todo o juízo.

ROSALIE - O Ed-di-iiee jo-oogo-oou pi-iim-eent-aaa no-ooss me-eeeus o-oolho-oooss...

Ela falou tentando não chorar, mas era impossível porque aquilo devia arder como o -a pelo braço com calma enquanto ela chorava e a levei ao quarot de Alice para pedir que ela visse se a pimenta nos olhos de Rose iam dar em alguma coisa, mas assim que entrei, de supetão inclusive pois estava louco de raiva do meu caçula, vi roupas, bolsas, sapatos, brincos,etc...Todos novos ainda, com etiquetas, que dariam para vestir todas as pessoas do estádio do maracanã no Brasil, que íamos para ver a copa de 2016 estressei, Edward tinha infernizado a vida da mãe dele durante a manhã toda ao invés de ir procurar o que fazer, Alice tinha passado a manhã fora para "olhar umas coisinhas com Rose" E ELAS ME VOLTAM COM O SHOPPING INTEIRO!

CARLISLE -JÁ CHEGA! MARYE ALICE CULLEN E EDWARD ANTHONY, ARRUMEM-SE AGORA! VOCÊS VÃO PARA O HOSPITAL COMIGO.A-G-O-R-A!

Eu gritei no auge de minha raiva e Alice imediatamente se levantou e fez sinal de que estava pronta para Rosalie com ela por enquanto e fui ao quarto do meu bebê, assim que abri a porta meu filho pulou metros para trás.

EDWARD - Eee-eeeu tô-oo i-iindo-ooo...

Ele disse vindo na minha direção com que consegui fazer Edward sair do quarto sem birra desci as escadas e me encontrei com Alice sentada no sofá me esperando.

CARLISLE - Vamos!

Eu disse grave, pelo menos lá no hospital eles não aprontariam nada nem sairiam da minha vista não é mesmo?!Mas eu me enganaria, e feio!

Preview próximo capítulo

_ALICE - Edward, não podemos beber esse, vamos no outro que já vai morrer._

_EDWARD - Não Lice, é só pegar o sangue que eles tiram, ninguém vai ver._

_ALICE - " Cullen compareça a sala de cirurgia"_

_EDWARD - rsrsrsrs Esse aqui já foi!_

Espero que tenham gostado...beijossssss

Please reviewsssssssssss


	3. Edward vision

Reviews :

Leitora – Ah sim! Meu bem, o que eu quis dizer foi que não tinha sido a minha mãe que tinha traduzido aquela página porque não tínhamos entrado em um acordo depois do que eu fiz, sendo assim, eu ainda não merecia tantos mimos e regalias.Não pus a culpa nela, de modo algum, a culpa foi suas críticas, olha, elas são muito construtivas e realmente as acato bem, você com certeza ajudou em algo, gosto de vê-la em meus reviews, seja criticando ou elogiando, mas claro, de modo algum é obrigada a continuar a ler minhas fics, se estas não lhe a maturidade, veja bem, quantos anos você tem? Exigir maturidade de quem não tem é meio difícil não acha?! E antes, veja quem não tem .Beijos, obrigada pela boa sorte

Blorry – "Obrigado fofa pelo capitulo duplo eu amei.." hahaha Disponha gracinha, agradeço a você pelo apoio que têm me dado e aos seus elogios e críticas, quero ver dicas para essa fic hein?! Beijos

Bom, aqui está o capítulo, espero que gostem e espero se passa antes de Alice e Rosalie chegarem em casa no POV EDWARD, que conta tudo que ele aprontou de manhã até o momento que eles chegam ao hospital e o desastre começa hahahahahahaha

POV EDWARD

Era de manhã e eu tinha acabado de acordar, desci as escadas anestesiado ainda pelo sono.

ESME – Bom dia bebê! Dormiu bem? O que foi, meu BB ainda está com sono?

Mamãe perguntou naquela voz típica de mãe preocupada com o filho que devia ter no máximo uns 8 anos.

EDWARD – Tô não Esme.

Falei grosso e pior, chamando-a de Esme, não de mãe, vi seu semblante cair ao ouvir minha voz grave e rude.

ESME - Volte agora garoto! Com quem você pensa que está falando? Você quer palmadas? Eu posso resolver isso...

Ela disse me ameaçando, o que era difícil porque ela nunca nos bate.Não liguei, saí e ela largou a pilha de ropupas e saiu correndo atrás de mim, estávamos nessa de gato e rato quando minha irmã mais velha, Rose entrou com cara de desespero pela porta, me distraí e acabei sendo pego.

EDWARD - Eu juro que não fiz nada mamãe, por favor ... Eu prometo que vou me comportar.

Eu disse manhoso ao ver nos pensamentos dela que ela pretendia contar para o papai.

ESME - Espero que você realmente faça isso filho, porque você está pendurado por um fio!

Minha mãe disse severa e saiu pegando sua pilha de roupas. Rose começou me fazendo um monte de perguntas, mas eu estava prestando atenção em outra coisa...

ROSALIE - O que você fez pirralho? Mãe parece com raiva de você.Obvio. rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Ela riu do que pareceu ser uma piada, para ela. Alice subiu, "provavelmente vai experimentar roupas",pensei.

Rose logo se aquietou e foi se sentar no sofá.

Abri a geladeira e encontrei garrafas de coca cola cheinhas de sangue, esquentei uma para mim e bebi toda, estava com preguiça de caçar,quando terminei larguei a garrafa vazia em cima da pia mesmo e já ia voltando para meu quarto jogar vídeo – game ou algo do tipo quando lembrei dos remédios que papai deixara no escritório, e aproveitando que ele, para variar, estava no trabalho, resolvi dar uma... minha velocidade vampiresca e cheguei no escritório como um vento, sem que ninguém me visse, fiquei vasculhando até lembrar onde ele tinha colocado, abri a última gaveta da mesa e encontrei lá, a caixa, abri-a cuidadosamente, tirei-a de dentro da gaveta e a abri com calma, olhei o nome de alguns remédios e a maioria eu conhecia, foi aí que me deparei com um chamado narcótico, abri a caixa curioso e li a bula inteira quando vi que ele deixava a pessoa inconsciente por algumas horas, assim que terminei, resolvi... a caixa novamente na gaveta com cuidado de fechá-la antes e saí do escritório em disparada ao quarto do meu irmão, abri a porta com um toque e em seguida eu olhei atônito para Jazz que me fitava assustado.

JASPER – Ficou louco Eddie?Você me assustou!

Ele disse fingindo estar bravo, mas eu sabia que ele não estava, me aproximei um pouco e entrei no banheiro dele e me tranquei rapidamente antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

JASPER – EDWARD! Sai daíii pirralho!

Ouvi ele gritando visivelmente alterado agora.

Não me importei, procurei nos armários o algodão, eu queria saber se aquele remédio fazia efeito em nós, vampiros, primeiro eu tinha pensado em testar em Renesmee, minha filha, agora que ela já é vampira, mas pensei em Bella que entraria em pânico assim que visse sua loirinha sem se mexer, o que era muito difícil já que ela não parava quieta. Peguei o algodão e destranquei a porta escondendo-o nas minhas costas, na hora que saí enfiei o algodão no nariz do Jazz forte e ele cheirou instintivamente, saí desesperado assim que vi que a coisa estava fazendo efeito, a ponto de ouvi-lo gritar por Alice, que em menos de um segundo chegou no quarto fazendo mil perguntas, Jazz perguntou uma coisa sem nexo: " Veja nas suas visões se o papai descobriria se eu sair", estranhei, fiquei no corredor esperando para ver se ouvia mais alguma coisa, mas tudo que ouvi depois foi o som de respiração para meu quarto.

ALICE - MÃE! Por favor, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com o jazz, ele está quente.MÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAE...

O grito da minha irmãzinha soava desesperado, O QUE EU TINHA FEITO?

Ouvi Rose ligando para o papai e em pouco tempo, o cheiro dele invadiu meu nariz, eu sabia que ele iria descobrir que tinha sido eu em breve, porque fui o único que vi ele com os remédios e único que ele disse: NÃO mexa...

CARLISLE - ...EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! VENHA AQUI AGORA!

Tremi com o grito do meu pai, provavelmente ele tinha descoberto e eu nem tinha ouvido a conversa porque estava pensando demais, fui a passos mais lentos possíveis para onde ele se encontrava.

CARLISE - **O que eu te disse sobre mexer naqueles remédios ?**

Ele perguntou naquele tom baixo e perigoso mesmo já sabendo a resposta,que fez eu abaixar a cabeça e ficar fazendo círculos na camisa.Não ia responder...

CARLISLE - Chega Edward, vá para o seu quarto e fique LÁ! Eu não quero saber mais de travessuras suas hoje, pense bem no que você está fazendo porque da próxima vez você vai apanhar.

Papai disse vendo que eu não ia responder á aquela pergunta retórica e antes que ele perdesse a paciência ele me mandou para longe dele.

Cheguei no meu quarto e estava tão atônito pensando no quanto eu estava ferrado que assim que vi minha irmã Rose entrar no meu quarto, provavelmente para me consolar,joguei o resto de pimenta que tinha no meu criado mudo que eu tinha comido com pasteis mais cedo nela, e para meu azar, foi bem nos olhos dela.

ROSALIE - PAPAAAAAAAAAAAI,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAIIIIII

Ela saiu gritando, com certeza fazendo um showzinho a parte só para eu ser castigado.;

CARLISLE - O QUE FOI? SE MACHUCOU?

Ouvi meu pai fazer aquela pergunta ridícula.

ROSALIE - O Ed-di-iiee jo-oogo-oou pi-iim-eent-aaa no-ooss me-eeeus o-oolho-oooss..

Ela respondeu soluçando, me deitei e não ouvi mais nada até que...

CARLISLE -JÁ CHEGA! MARYE ALICE CULLEN E EDWARD ANTHONY, ARRUMEM-SE AGORA! VOCÊS VÃO PARA O HOSPITAL COMIGO.A-G-O-R-A!

"HÃ?! COME QUE É? EU NÃO VOU NÃO", pensei, mas não falei, óbvio, apenas me arrumei, mas continuei lá estático esperando a ordem do meu pai.

EDWARD - Eee-eeeu tô-oo i-iindo-ooo...

Falei assim que ele abriu a porta do meu quarto de repente, me levantei e fui andando desconfiado até que ele se estressou e me puxou pelo braço para frente me forçando a ir na frente.

CARLISLE - Vamos!

Ele disse assim que chegamos lá embaixo e vi Alice sentada no sofá vestida como uma princesa.

A viagem no carro foi silenciosa, mas era visível a irritação no hospital e seguimos papai até uma sala de médico onde tinha escrito Dr. Cullen na mesa, deduzi que fosse a sala dele, eu e Lice sentamos e ele saiu com a penas uma frase.

CARLISLE – **Fiquem aí!**

Ficamos lá por um bom tempo, até que eu senti aquele cheiro, aquele cheiro intoxicante...sangue.

Reviews por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

bjossssssssssss


	4. Blood party

Oláa, desculpa pela demora, este capítulo tá meio curto mas espero que gostem.

Reviews

Guest - Eu gostaria muito se você se identificasse, mas gostei muito dos seus infinitos "post ti".

Blorry - Obrigada gatinha, aqui está o capítulo. bjos

Sarinha - Mil thk para você fofura, li sua PM e já

Júlia Cullen - Thk lindinha, espero a continuação da sua fic, bjos

POV ALICE

Sangue...Senti o cheiro tóxico invadir minhas narinas, vi Edward se contorcer sentado ao meu lado e murmurar algo do tipo " Deus pai me ajude ", imediatamente lancei um pensamento para ele: " Se controle Eddie, estamos no hospital , lembre que o papai disse para ficarmos aqui!". Pensei calma, mas eu estava irritada com aquele cheiro invadindo minha mente e ativando meus instintos de respirar por alguns minutos só para voltar a minha lucidez e não fazer uma merda, eu estava sendo tomada por aquele cheiro, a sede, a vontade de beber aquele sangue tão doce e saboroso...Edward já se mordia ao meu lado loucamente e me cutucava desesperado por sangue." Ótimo, agora eu tenho um vampiro com sede num hospital cheio de gente sangrando sem ninguém para detê-lo..." Pensei tentando usar um pouco da consciência que me restava porque eu estava quase me entregando ao desejo.

EDWARD - Lice, e se agente beber só um pouquinho?

Ele perguntou em êxtase saindo da sala que papai nos mandara ficar e indo em direção a uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 30 anos e estava encubada na UTI, com certeza ele não estava lúcido, parecia que nunca tinha comido na vida e nem tinha sido educado, pior, não parecia um Cullen, instantaneamente segui ele com o intuito de para-lo, além disso, eu não esperava que a os meus instintos fossem mais fortes que meu controle.

ALICE _- Edward, não podemos beber essa, vamos no outro que já vai morrer._

Falei sussurando para que só nós ouvíssemos, apontando para um velho de uns 90 anos mal respirando numa maca na Utie e claro perdendo toda a lucidez que tivera a segundos atrá se mexeu e não prestei atenção em Eddie, eu estava fitando o pescoço da senhora.

_EDWARD - Não Lice, é só pegar o sangue que eles tiram, ninguém vai ver._

Ele disse sussurrando provavelmente pela milésima vez vendo que eu não tinha escutado, como se aquilo fosse óbvio, aí que eu vi umas bolsas de sangue em cima de umas bancadas, mas estava rodeada de enfermeiras. QUE DIABOS ESSE GAROTO QUERIA FAZER? Meu deus, não bastava termos saído da sala que éramos para ter ficado?! Carlisle vai matar agente se descobrir, não não, não pode, pelo amor eu tenho que recuperar a lucidez do Edward para ele ter consciencia do que está fazendo. ´Pensei tentando recobrar os sentidos, mas ao mesmo tempo minha garganta se dilacerava de sede, me dirigi a meu irmãozinho que já estava no maior papo com as enfermeiras que rodeavam as bolsas de sangue.

ALICE – _Edward! Saia daí, você enlouqueceu?_

Falei de modo que so nós ouvíssemos e tentando conscientiza-lo.

EDWARD – _Cala a boca Alice, eu to quase conseguindo!_

Ele respondeu grosseiro passando entre as enfermeiras, o segui.

"O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?" Pensei para ele, a resposta foi ele pegar 3 bolsas de sangue e sair em disparada enquanto quem estava presente nos olhava em choque!

"Edward!" Pensei de novo mas ele só apressou os passos, no meio do caminho vimos papai vir na nossa direção, mas ele ainda não tinha nos visto, olhei para Eddie e voltei a passos humanos para a bancada para tirar nosso pai do nosso caminho.

_ALICE - " compareça a sala de cirurgia"_

Repeti duas vezes no microfone que achei na bancada e voltei para Edward que bebia um homem freneticamente.

_EDWARD - rsrsrsrs Esse aqui já foi!_

Ele disse finalmente se virando para mim...Não resisti e deixei meus instintos me controlarem e em pouco tempo já tinha sugado todo o resto do sangue de uma mulher, não tinha ninguém e estávamos vigiando atentos.

ALICE- VAMOS!

Gritei quando vi dois enfermeiros vindo...Chegamos num corredor extenso que dizia: Pronto – socorro e não resistimos, logo vimos as enfermeiras tirando sangue e eu fui seguindo elas para ver onde ficava o sangue, entrei numa sala branca e calma onde tinham várias mesinhas com recipientes com sangue vermelhinho que me fazia delirar e voltei lá para baixo, achei a sala de funcionários e procurei no armário uma roupa de enfermeira e vesti, subi como um raio de volta para a salinha e peguei alguns vidrinhos para beber.O primeiro estava quente e eu adorei, provavelmente porque tinha acabado de sair da veia, o segundo não estava tanto, mas dava para o gasto, sumi assim que ouvi passos se aproximando e levei os dois vidrinhos comigo para não deixar provas e corri para o banheiro feminino.

Cheguei lá e me tranquei em um box em êxtase ainda, com aquela minha cara de "COMO EU FIZ ISSO?" e ao mesmo tempo " QUE PERFEITO!".Saí do box, lavei meu rosto na pia para tirar qualquer vestígio de sangue, joguei os vidrinhos pela janelinha que encontrei no banheiro e fui andando normalmente na direção que dizia: "Doações sanguíneas". Abri uma porta de vidro e me deparei com centenas de pessoas tirando sangue para doar para as que necessitavam e enfermeiras sorridentes que pareciam estar na ainda não tinha tirado minha roupa de enfermeira, cheguei e disse que eu iria levar as bolsas de sangue e guardar, ela aceitaram sem nem pestanejar sorridentes como sempre e em pouco tempo eu tinha nas mãos 20 bolsas de sangues cheias e quentes. Saí dali com a desculpa de que ia guardar, mas corri para o banheiro feminino novamente."Meu Deus, nem acredito que estou fazendo isso!" Pensei. Rasguei a primeira bolsa dentro do box já e trancada claro, Chupei até a última gota e simplesmente delirei, lembrei da vez que conheci Jasper, no nosso primeiro beijo, em como foi difícil para ele largar seus instintos naturais e se tornar parte de uma família, no quanto ele me amava, certeza eu fiquei imaginando meu passado por horas, depois que o efeito de "desejo realizado" tinha passado, abri a outra bolsa e bebi de uma vez só como se aquilo fosse minha dominada pelo desejo abri a terceira e detonei, estava prestes a abrir a quarta quando duas garotas entraram no banheiro falando altíssimo para emus ouvidos apurados.

MENINA 1 - Você viu que absurdo? O que serpa que foi aquilo?

Fiquei: Hã? do que elas tão falando?

MENINA 2 - Pois é, acho que devem melhorar a segurança nesse hospital, como eles deixam morcegos entrar aqui?

Ela disse fingindo estar indignada.

MENINA 1 - Quem te garante que são morcegos?Pode ser qualquer outra coisa, além disso, está de dia...

A outra respondeu sarcástica.

MENINA 2 - E o que mais deixaria aquelas marcas no pescoço de tantos pacientes?

A pergunta foi retórica e eu paralisei.

ONDE ESTAVA O EDWARD? AH MEU PAI MEU IRMÃOZINHOOO, SERÁ QUE ELE FEZ ISSO? NÃO ELE NÃO PODEEE...

Espero que tenham gostado...beijossssss


	5. Awkward things happen

Oláaaaaaa, amores da minha vida desculpem-me a demroa, obrigada pelos reviews, tirando logo algumas dúvidas, essa história se passa em Londres e conta também sobre a origem da família Cullen ( do meu modo ) , os personagens pertencem á escritora, mas a história eu que inventei para situar vocês nas minha fics e em como eu me baseio até mesmo, para que entendam algumas coisas nas fics anteriores que leram e alguns comportamentos dos personagens.

Beijos e espero que gostem.

POV EDWARD

Eu vi Lice seguindo as enfermeiras se controlando para não voar no pescoço delas (RS) , aí como eu "não tinha nada para fazer né" resolvi dar uma limpadinha naquele pronto socorro, sabe cume né?!.Eu tinha certeza que perdera toda minha lucidez assim que me deixei levar pelos meus instintos e ataquei a senhora na UTI, mas nem liguei muito, apenas avancei cada vez mais prestes a colocar nosso segredo em risco.

Cheguei numa salinha fechada por uma cortina ali mesmo no PS e entrei.

PACIENTE – Oh! O senhor demorou Dr!

O cara disse pirando legal, eu nem tava de jaleco, "viajou hein?!" Pensei

EDWARD – É...é né...vou examinar seu pescoço certo? Vire-se para lá por favor.

Eu disse tentando parecer confiante e calmo como um verdadeiro médico, e não é que o cara virou de boa?! Em fração de segundo enterrei meus caninos no pescoço apetitoso do senhor e não deu tempo nem dele gritar tamanha foi a do de lá satisfeito sem nem me preocupar com nada, depois só lembro de sentir cheiro de sangue, muito sangue, não consegui pensar mais em nada, fui tomado pelos meus instintos e minha consciência se esvaiu, não enxergava nada, só conseguia pensar em beber quem estivesse na frente, não ligava para quem olhasse...Eu precisava beber.

Eu via as pessoas me olhando, correria, gritos, mas era como se eu não estivesse naquele poucos fui perdendo minha visão e comecei a me guiar pelo olfato até que senti um puxão muito, muito forte, com certeza não era humano, depois ouvi um tom agudo dentro da minha mente e apaguei.

Acordei tonto e sem conseguir me mover direito, parecia que meu cérebro e meu corpo não estavam ligados.

-EI! EI!

Eu ouvia alguém gritando, mas a voz parecia longe e distante como um sussurro.

EDWARD - Hm...

Tentei falar, mas essas foram as únicas coisas que consegui dizer.

- EI! EI!

SLAP!

Dessa vez os gritos foram acompanhados de um tapa no meu rosto que me fez cair de onde estava, mas felizmente caí em pé já um pouco mais lúcido ( muito mais lúcido ) era como se tivesse tirado uma venda dos meus olhos, lembrei da fuga minha e de Alice da sala que papai nos mandara ficar, Alice perseguindo as enfermeiras, eu perdendo o controle...Depois de recordar a desgraça que tinha feito foi que parei para analisar o lugar e notar o enorrrrrrrme vampiro na minha frente que não sei porque diachos estava vestindo uma túnica preta que mais parecia um vestido, era uma sala ampla e redonda, guardas na porta e uma mesa no centro junto com uma cadeira ridícula que devia ser o trono de alguma retardado!Virei para trás e me deparei com Alice amarrada em cabos de aço, ela parecia estar incosciente então corri para ela, mas uma mão forte me segurou.

EDWARD - ALICE!

Berrei.

- Acalme-se criança, ela está aqui, seu pai virá busca-los em breve...

Ele disse sério virando-se para a porta e consequentemente me deixando furioso por me chamar de criança.

EDWARD - COMO É QUE É HEIN?! EU NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI NÃO! QUEM É VOCê?

Falei gritando indo em direção ao "palhaço de vestido".

-Logo irá saber pequeno, agora comporte-se por favor! Eu volto já...

Ele disse virando-se para mim com uma cara de espanto e me tratando como se eu tivesse 5 anos de idade...Aquele cara só podia tar brincando com a minha cara.

EDWARD - ESCUTA AQUI! EU PRECISO IR EMBORA, NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI COM UM CARA LOUCO QUE USA O VESTIDO DA MÃE E ME CHAMA DE CRIANÇA!

Sim, sim, eu pirei...confesso, mas ele pareceu não ligar.

- Carlisle não gostaria de saber que o caçula dele é tão mal educado não é?!

Ele perguntou sarcásticos sem nem me olhar e continuou seu caminho para a porta passando pelo guardas e ignorando completamente meus xingamentos e sú no chão da sala estranha e fiquei pensando: Poxa, eu decepcionei á todos, as pessoas que me amam, que me criaram, eu bebi humanos, Alice também claro, mas com certeza minha culpa no cartório era maior, Carlisle não merecia nada disso, ele nos amava como se tivesse nos dado a luz além de que, ele nos deu vida:

**Edward:** Transformado com 16 anos por Carlisle segundos antes de seu coração parar em uma cirurgia em Londres.

**Alice:** Com 17 anos foi encontrada desfalecida na . Avenue em Londres e Carlisle á salvou.

**Emmett:** Afogado aos 19 anos, mamãe o transformou assim que o viu apaixonada pela sua beleza e na ansia de ter mais um filho.

**Rosalie:** Morreu envenenada no bar com 18 anos, papai sugou todo o veneno do corpo dela e a transformou,isso foi em uma de nossas viagems em família para o Brasil, expecificamente no Rio de Janeiro.

**Jasper:** 2ª guerra mundial, tiro no peito com 18 anos, Carlisle o transformou e seu corpo sarou.

**Isabella:** Morreu no parto da nossa filha com 17 anos ainda humana e eu a transformei desesperado com medo de perde-la.

**Renesmee:** Fruto do meu relacionamento com Bella quando ela era humana, nascida meio humana meio vampira, foi transformada totalmente em vampira aos 6 anos quando se tornou insuportável sentir o cheiro do sangue dela e não bebe-la.

**Jacob:** Adotado com 17 anos após a morte de seu pai, é um lobo.

Lembrei de tudo e comecei a chorar, como eu podia ter feito isso com eles?

- **EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

Gritaram...

Reviews por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrr

beijossss


	6. Maybe a war is coming

Amores,desculpem a demora tão grande, é que quase não teve reviews nesse último capítulo então fiquei meio desestimulada sabe,ninguém cobrando o próximo capítulo ou dizendo posta logo...

Aqui vai...:\

POV ALICE

Desci correndo á procura de Eddie para saber se ele que tinha feito aquele inferno no hospital mesmo, mas antes que eu conseguisse chegar lá alguém me agarrou,depois senti algo perfurar meu pescoço e não lembro mais de nada.

Escuridão, era só isso que eu enxergava, meu corpo não obedecia nenhum dos meus comandos, meus olhos não abriam e eu estava paralisada, não sei quanto tempo fiquei assim, procurei nas minhas visões algo, mas eu só via preto...

Acordei com uma visão do meu pai e Edward e sem perceber gritei:

- **EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

Vi meu irmãozinho se levantar de um pulo do chão daquele lugar que eu não fazia a mínima ideia de onde era, só sei que era redondo e tinha uma mesa no meio.

EDWARD – Alice!

Ele disse correndo para me tirar das cordas de aço e me abraçar, arrancou as cordas como se fosse bicho e me sufocou em um abraço.

ALICE – EDWARD!Onde nós estamos?

Perguntei me soltando de seus braços e segurando nos seus ombros.

EDWARD- Eu não sei Lice, acordei aqui...

Ele disse manhoso fazendo um bico e antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma pergunta entrou um vampiro enorrrme na sala onde estávamos.

EDWARD – Ele é o louco de vestido.

Não entendi nada, mas fiquei calada.

VAMPIRO – Crianças Por favor acalmem-se, nós iremos apenas conversar...

Ele disse irônico e Eddie quase explode

EDWARD – ESCUTA AQUI! EU E MINHA IRMÃ TEMOS QUE SAIR DAQUI A-G-O-R-A! NOSSO PAIS DEVEM ESTAR PREOCUPADOS...NÃO VAMOS CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ!

Meu irmãozinho disse avançando no vampiro que era sem mentiras, uns dois dele, mas antes que ele pudesse sequer fazer alguma coisa o vampiro pegou ele pelo braço e o colocou no chão.

VAMPIRO – QUIETOS!

BUM!

Foi o barulho da porta da sala se estraçalhando e uma garotinha com os dentes arreganhados aparecer, não tinha percebido, mas era Renesmee.

RENESMEE – SOLTE MEU PAI E MINHA TIA! A-G-O-R-A!

Ela gritou totalmente selvagem, com as presas pingando veneno,Edward cerrou os punhos e sussurrou "se ele encostar um dedo na minha garotinha eu mato ele"

VAMPIRO – Escuta aqui menina dos cabelos amarelos, seu papai e sua tia estam muito encrencados, então eu sugiro que você fique quietinha ou saia.

Ele disse calmo e se abaixando para ficar na altura de Nessie, mas antes que ele se levantasse ela voou para cima dele e começou a rasgar suas roupas.

EDWARD – NESSIEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Foi Eddie indo para cima também e tirando como por instinto a cabeça do agressor, matando-o.

RENESMEE - PAPAIII

Ela disse se jogando nos braços de Eddie

EDWARD - Oque você está fazendo aqui?

Eddie perguntou com um pouco de raiva

RENESMEE - É que a tia Rose sentiu que você estava em perigo e eles já estavam armando um plano para procurar vocês, mas eu não aguentei e vim antes seguindo seu cheiro e o da tia Lice,o resto da família deve estar chegando.

Ela disse sorridente e ganhando um beijo na bochecha do papai.

**- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

Era Carlisle, nosso pai...

Reviews por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr :)))))


	7. Finding out what happened

Olá meus amores, desculpem-me a demora, ESTOU OCUPADA COM A ESCOLA...Aqui está o capítulo, nossa fic que era para ser uma one está acabando, espero que gostem e mandem por PM qual é a próxima fic que vocês favorrrrrrr.

Obrigada pelos reviews SISSI81,Blorry,Gabi291,Patricia,Jasminy,Julia Cullen 2,Potty,Shannon(mysisluvya)...

**POV CARLISLE**

Eu tinha acabado de terminar uma cirurgia que tinham me chamado quando estava indo olhar meus filhos onde os deixei na minha sala, mas agora eu estava indo vê-los de qualquer forma, assim que entrei na minha sala vi que eles não estavam lá, estava prestes a sair desesperado pelo hospital atrás dos dois pestinhas quando meu celular tocou.

ROSE-"Papai, Edward e Lice, eles estão em perigo eu posso sentir! Emmet, Jasper , Jacob e Mamãe já estão á procura deles, Reneesme está aqui comigo..."

CARLISLE-"Certo,vou seguir o rastro da sua mãe e seus irmãos, deixa eu falar com Nessie!

ROSE-"Peraí...Nessie?,papai Nessie saiu, o cheiro dela já tá se espalhando para fora da casa"

CARLISLE-"Droga!Está bem, vá atrás da sua mãe, Renesmee sabe se cuidar sozinha por enquanto!"

ROSE-"Papai?Ela tem 6 aninhos..."

CARLISLE"Querida, confie em mim, Nessie sabe onde nos achar, ela só quer o pai dela e além disso, ela é uma de nós agora, corre veneno Cullen naquela veia e não garotinha é bem esperta, não se preocupe"

Desliguei o telefone antes que ela protestasse minha decisão, que confesso, não foi fácil, Nessie estava atrás do pai e ela ia achá-lo antes de nós, eu tinha certeza, mas não podia impedi-la, ainda mais agora que ela é totalmente í para fora do tumulto do hospital com gente gritando e pessoas feridas..."Deus me ajude" Pensei.

Segui até a minha casa e depois me guiei pelo cheiro dos meus filhos e Esme para encontrá-los, assim que cheguei dei de cara com Bella chacoalhando Jasper para ir mais rápido e com cara de desespero enquanto o irmão tentava acalma-la.

BELLA- ELE PODE ESTAR EM PERGIO JAZZ! ANDA!

Ela disse na cara do irmão que até andou para trás,Emmett se virou para ver e depois continou, assim como Esme e Rosalie que já estava ali,Jacob parou me olhando e eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

JASPER - Calma, nós vamos achá-los Bella...

Ele disse acionando seu dom e tentando não empurrar Bella que o apertava como se ele fosse suas últimas esperanças.

CARLISLE – EEEI!

Gritei para que os 7 me ollhassem, funcionou...Esme pulou em cima de mim com um abraço caloroso, Isabella largou Jazz,Jacob continuou parado, Emmett nem se virou e Rosalie ficou parada com os braços cruzados e cara de "estamos perdendo tempo".

CARLISLE – JASPER E EMMMETT VOCÊS VEM ,ESME AS MENINAS PARA , PODE IR...

Dei as ordens e em menos de um segundo não havia ninguém a não ser Emmett e Jasper comigo,Jacob estava me implorando com os olhos para ir atrás de Nessie então eu deixei, mas sem expor ele para os irmãos que encheriam o saco se soubessem.

JASPER – Papai, eu acho que os Volturies descobriram algo proibido que Edward e Lice estavam fazendo, porque o cheiro deles nos leva ao castelo Volturi.

Gelei quando ouvi meu filho falar isso,MEUS BEBÊS PEGOS PELOS VOLTURIES, NÃO!

CARLISLE – FIQUEM AQUI! SE EU PRECISAR DE VOCÊS EU CHAMO!

Não fiquei para ouvir respostas, acionei minha velocidade vampiresca o máximo que podia e em menos de 5 segundos eu estava na frente do castelo Volturies,não me importei sequer de tocar a campainha ou pedir licença, matei os dois guardas e adentrei o lugar desesperado atrás dos meu filhos,ouvi a voz de Renesmee: "PAPAII", corri em direção a voz e me deparei com Edward de costas para mim com Nessie no colo, Alice em pé me olhando atônita e um vampiro volturi morto aos pés do meu filho.

CARLISLE** - EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!**

Foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca, meu bebê ao invés de fugir correu em minha direção junto com Lice,e Nessie ficou estática e senti o cheiro de Jasper e Emmett e Jacob invadirem minhas narinas, provavelmente achando que eu estava a ponto de matar os irmãos, e eu estava, mas antes não recusaria um abraço por saber que estavam que viu Jacob Nessie se jogou no colo do lobinho que ficou todo sem graça.

Quando coloquei Eddie e Lice no chão eles já estavam com as bochechas riscadas de veneno, manhosos como sempre.

EDWARD- Pa-aa-paa-ii-iii...

Antes que ele falasse mais com seus soluços estridentes eu o interrompi com um gesto de silêncio.

CARLISLE – Nós vamos resolver isso em casa...

Falei andando enquanto os 5 me seguiam.

Já tinha entendido tudo,Edward e Alice provavelmente não se controlaram e acabaram bebendo humanos no hospital só por diversão, os Volturies descobriram e os capturaram, mas não fizeram nada porque sabiam que eram Cullens e eu estaria lá a qualquer momento para pegar meus bebê para Aro mais tarde e agradeceria a ajuda na disciplina dos meus filhos, mas agora eu tinha contas para acertar...

Reviews por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrr

S2


	8. Part 1 of Explanations

Hi, At school, could translate Just this part at the moment, but hope u joy it, promise ill post as soon as i can, thx for the reviews but i miss some of it.

POV EDWARD

CARLISLE – Vamos resolver isso em casa...

Aquelas palavras me congelaram, eu estava ferrado...Eu sabia que ele não ia nos bater por ter bebido humanos,isso ele não podia fazer,quanto a nos dar uma surra por desobedecermos ele ia sim,com certeza.

CARLISLE – **EDWARD!**

O grito me tirou do meu devaneio e percebi que tinha parado no meio do corredor ao invés de seguir meu pai e meus irmãos para fora da casa dos os passos até chegar á Carlisle, que me lançou um olhar congelante, segurou meu punho e saiu me arrastando numa velocidade vampiresca enquanto Renesmee,Alice,Jasper e Emmett nos acompanhavam com os olhos arregalados.

Assim que papai entrou pela porta de casa me lançou um pensamento "Para o escritório agora!Leve Alice!".Tive vontade de vomitar, eu sabia que tinha errado e merecia, mas eu não queria apanhar, mas mesmo com o rosto riscado de veneno fiz um sinal para Alice vir comigo e nós subimos as escadas aos prantos e sentamos no sofá preto ao chegarmos no escritório.

CARLISLE – **RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!NEM PENSE EM FUGIR...**

Ouvi meu pai gritar lá embaixo visivelmente perdendo a paciência.

RENESMEE – Desculpe-me vovõ.

Ela disse com aquela voizinha manhosa e eu não pude conter um sorriso ao ouvi-la me imitando,só mudando a palavra "papai" por "vovô".

CARLISLE – Certo Nessie,escute...Está de castigo essa semana, da escola para casa, de casa para a escola!

UAU! O vovô estava sendo duro com a sua netinha.

RENESMEE – Sim vovô, não vou mais sair de casa sem você, eu...e-eeu só-ooo que-eerii-iia a-aacha-aaar me-eeeu p-aaaaii-iiii...

A última parte ela falou soluçando e eu me contive para não descer correndo e abraçar minha filhinha.

CARLISLE – Oh minha garotinha, o vovô já perdoou, vem aqui meu amorzinho...

O que eu ouvi em seguida foi uma série de mimos e papapricos para até a porta do escritório ser aberta pelo meu pai com a determinação estampada no rosto.

É...eu tava ferrado

Please post reviews...I miss much of u...Feel sorry for Eddie :D


	9. Part 2 of explanations

hEY guys, u don't know how i missed u, i was in trouble :( I apologize for that, but now im sending u a gift that i hope u like it.

Notice that its in english 'cause i couldn't translate.

Hope u like...Kisessssssss

POV EDWARD

He oppened the door and i shivered and spoke low : "shit"

CARLISLE-if i were you, i would choose better my parlance, little boy! You are hanged by a thread...Remember it!

EDWARD - Sorry daddy, won't happen again, i promise.

I spoke low.

CARLISLE- I hope so, you are already in trouble

EDWARD - know it

I said rolling my eyes

CARLISLE -so why keep doing that?

He said ignoring my behavior

EDWARD - It was impulsive

Told him like he already knew the answer

CARLISLE- dont think so edward anthony

I shaved my throat and breathed deep.

EDWARD -You never think in my way

I said i little bit nervous

CARLISLE - Because your thoughts are wrong!

He said losing his patient

EDWARD -** Perhaps not! It just you trying to glue in my mind that parents are always right!**

I bawled

CARLISLE - **I never said this!**

He bawled back

EDWARD - Maybe your thoughts...

CARLISLE - **EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL BEHAVING ON THAT WAY!**

He raised and looked hard to me.

EDWARD - Believe ' cause i am

I couldn't believe i said it...Shit, my ass is over

CARLISLE - **ENOUGH!**

I couldn't even think before he lifted me by the arm and gave the first slap in my butt.

**PAFT! NEVER **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

**PAFT! TALK **Daaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyy

**PAFT! LIKE THIS **I won'ttttttttttttttttttttttt

**PAFT! WITH ME **Swearrrrrr

**PAFT! AGAIN **Arraaau i apologizeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Thanks god he stoped and he pushed me back onto the couch and the leather was like fire in my ass making me stand up again just to be pushed againnnnn.

CARLISLE - THAT WAS JUST THE BEGINNING SON! BELIEVE ME...

He bawled

EDWARD - I do...

Said weeping.

CARLISLE - Son, I'm just trying to understand why u did it? Don't you know how desappointed i got when i knew?My children killing people,Edward...I...I can't just believe u did this with me...

The next words i didn't got 'cause he left the office...Crying.

Want reviews from everybodyyyyyyyyy...S2


	10. Feelings

Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa Desculpa...

Eu voltei 3 eu estava tão ocupada com tantas coisas que vocês nem imaginam, me perdoem,meu nunca Junqueira abandonaria vocês SISSI81. Meu amores, meus fãs! Amo muito todos vocês,obrigada por esperarem e espero que me perdoem.

Esse capitulo for muito difícil de escrever porque eu tinha que escrever com a maturidade e sentimentos muito adultos, mas eu espero de coração que vocês gostem.

**POV CARLISLE**

CARLISLE - Filho, só estou tentando entender porque você fez aquilo? Você não sabe o quanto desapontado eu fiquei quando soube? Minhas crianças matando pessoas, Edward...Eu...Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez isso comigo.

Tentei continuar a frase, mas lembra que depois de tudo que eu ensinei a meus filhos, vê-los cometer tal ato era completa,ente depressivo para um pai, eu os amo mais que tudo e sinceramente não esperava tal atitude dos meus mais novos, nem sequer dos mais velhos, de nenhum dos 8 na verdade, será que a culpa é minha? Será que eu não sou um bom pai? Será que ele me vêem como pai? Ah Meu Deus! Eles me amam?

Levantei calmamente sem olhar meu caçula, que devia estar atônito no momento, pois acho bem provável que ele tenha visto o veneno escorrer dos meus eu fingi não ter percebido, fui para meu quarto e esperei que eu me acalmasse, mas agora tudo na minha vida parecia ser uma duvida, como se eu não soubesse mais o que fazer, minha família meu Deus minha família! Minha criancinhas, o que está acontecendo com elas? Onde está meu garotinho de 16 anos mimado e minha boneca de porcelana? O que eu fiz para merecer isso, são meu bebes...Não importa o que aconteça, o mundo pode acabar, não precisamos de oxigênio, podem manda-los para Marte, mas eu vou buscá-los, são MEUS FILHOS e ninguém os toma de mim!

Quando eu estava quase terminando minha reflexão Esme entrou no quarto calmamente e me abraçou, era tudo que eu precisava, um abraço e a certeza de que eu era um bom pai, a primeira coisa já tinha sido.

ESME- Meu amor, escute, Edward e Alice são só crianças, eles tem 16 anos, não podem agir como se fossem adultos, você sabe que teremos oito adolescentes em casa para cuidar para sempre E eles nos amam Carlisle, pare com essa bobagem, você sabe que agora mesmo o seu bebê deve estar se debulhando em lagrimas porque você o deixou sozinho no escritório e tenho certeza que ele percebeu o quanto o que eles fizeram o magoou, você é um ótimo pai Carlisle e está cumprindo o seu trabalho perfeitamente. Adolescentes fazem besteiras, nós pais temos que orienta-los e estar do lado deles para apóia-los no final do dia!

Aquela fala de Esme foi meu calmante, eu sabia que tudo que ela havia falado era verdade, eu só precisava ouvir isso de alguém como, como...ela!

Eu a beijei por um longo tempo e depois reanimei meu espirito para acertar minhas contas com meus filhos...

Por favor reviews 3


	11. Daddy knows best

**Voltei voltei, hahahahaha obrigada pelos reviews e mais uma vez, desculpa a demora, eu estava em Liverpool com minha irmã comemorando meu aniversario de 11 aninhos dia 15 de abril 3, voltei para Londres ontem e imediatamente postei o capítulo para vocês. Beijinho. **

** Daddy knows best**

**POV CARLISLE**

Caminhei de volta para o escritório calmamente, com minha mente relaxada e a certeza de que estaria fazendo a coisa sapatos sociais afundavam no tapete marrom escuro do corredor que ligava os quartos até chegar ao local que eu queria, abri a porta com cautela e encontrei um menininho loiro deitado em posição fetal em cima do sofá bege um pouco a frente das minhas prateleiras, meu Edward, pensei.

CARLISLE- Edward, podemos conversar?

Meu caçula abriu os olhinhos amarelos marejados de venenos e se ajoelhou no chão chorando.

EDWARD- De-eescu-uuulpa-aaaaa...

Seu soluço foi tão doído e sincero que tive que usar todas as minhas forças para não consola-lo naquele momento.

CARLISLE-Sei que está arrependido Edward, mas isso não muda o que você fez!

Deus, só eu sei o quanto foi difícil manter uma postura paterna firme ao ver meu filho se debulhando em lagrimas na minha frente.

EDWARD- Pa-aaapa-aaaiiiii não me bate-eee nãaaaaao e-eeu vo-ou me compo-ooortarrr

Ele berrou com sua voz estridente em meio a soluços perturbadores.

CARLISLE- SEM ESCSNDALOS EDWARD!

Eu gritei porque não seria capaz de bater nele em meio aqueles gritos, na primeira palmada eu me renderia a seu teatro.

Ele, vendo que não teria jeito, se levantou do chão enfunilou as lagrimas ficando apenas fungando, se sentou no sofá e ficou mexendo na camisa esperando por alguma palavra minha.E dava para ver nos seus olhos que ele achara que as palmadas que eu tinha lhe dado antes pelo desrespeito já tinham sido suficientes.

CARLISLE- Você ainda quer conversar Edward?

Perguntei vendo que ele já estava cansado, os olhos se fechavam já de tantas lagrimas e ele queria logo que aquilo acabasse, por um momento fiquei com pena por ainda querer bater nele com o cinto, mas eu sabia que ele precisava.

EDWARD- Se o senhor ainda quiser falar...

Ele respondeu sincero e eu preferi não adiar mais meu caçula pelo braço e ele colocou a mão no traseiro.

PAFT! Aaai

Dei uma palmada pela ousadia E tirei o cinto da calça com a outra mão , e ele abriu logo o berreiro.

CARLISLE- Porque você vai apanhar Edward?

Perguntei com o cinto a espera de uma resposta mal criada.

EDWARD- Porque eu desobede-eeci

SLAFT! Aaaaaaai papaaai

Nunca SLAFT! Aaaaah

Mais SLAFT! aaaaau

Me SLAFT! Ooooow

Desobedeça SLAFT! arraaaaaaaaaaaiiii

Entendeu Edward? SLAFT! Entendiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Entendeu? SLAFT! Siiiiiiim papai siiiiim

Quando eu mandar SLAFT! aiii aaaai aaaaai

Você faz SLAFT! Taboooooooo-oom

Eu parei, bati por cima da calça mais sabia que estava doendo, eu já tinha lhe dado umas palmadas antes e não queria dar uma surra nele, só queria que ele aprendesse a lição e acho que foi e soltei seu braço, ele virou para mim como se eu fosse um fantasma, ele esfregava o traseiro soluçando e com o rosto todo molhado de veneno, com seu bico típico.

Puxei ele para meu colo e deixei que ele se acalmasse, ele sem sequer tentou falar, apenas fechou os olhinhos e encostou a cabeça no meu peito até -o para o quarto, abri a porta brancarrona trinco de ouro, olhei em volta, um tapete azul marinho e forma de circulo no meio, um armário de 4 portas na parede direita e do lado tinha um espelho, atrás do tapete tinha uma cama de solteiro com cabeceira de Madeira e uma foto do meu caçula embutida, na parede esquerda tinha um mesinha para estudos com uma cadeira e do lado uma estante dom seus parede da cama do lado esquerdo tinha a janela, com rede protetoras, nem preciso dizer que isso foi idéia de Esme, do lado direito da cama, um criado mudo com um abajur branco, e logo do lado, uma estante baixa repleta de carrinhos.

Deitei meu bebê na cama, tirei suas calças e blusa e vesti nele um pijama de listras azul com branco, acomodei sua cabeça no travesseiro, liguei o arcondicionado e cobri-o até o quadril, beijei sua testa e saí.

Faltava Alice...

Espero que tenham gostados, beijos e espero revíeis hein?!


	12. Doll's room

**Olá pessoal, decidi postar logo esse próximo capítulo, não é muito longo mas eu espero que vocês gostem :) Obrigada a Sarinha Myuki ( haha obrigada mesmo sua linda :) Também estou orgulhosa de mim mesma e feliz por ouvir isso de você :), blorry ( muito mimado mesmo haha acho que só vai dar confusão nessa história ), dani ( obrigada gatinha :), patrícia ( haha eu também não aguentava mais a saudade de escrever e ter o resultado de vocês) e sissi81 ( obrigada sus Linda ) haha pelos reviews.E aqui vai...**

**Doll's room**

**_POV ALICE_**

Foi impossível não ouvir os gritos de Edward, por isso que todo mundo chamava ele pé bebê, afinal, ele era um mesmo!

Mas o fato não era nem esse, pela primeira vez na minhã vida eu desejei poder dormir, não escutar as coisas que eu não queria com minhã super audição, e nem sei como mas eu desejei...Desejei não ser vampira!

Esses pensamento me machucavam tanto que nem sequer percebi quando meu pai entrou no meu quarto, geralmente ele batia na porta antes, não que eu tivesse vergonha, mas era só para parecer mais humano.

CARLISLE- Alice? Está tudo bem bonequinha?

Ele me perguntou com uma voz preocupada, o que me surpreendeu porque eu esperava que ele fosse me esquartejar.

Alice- É...Não papai não está.

Respondi com a cabeça baixa olhando pro meu tapete em forma de coração que se estendia logo embaixo de onde terminava minha cama.

CARLISLE- Filha, o papai quer te ajudar, conta pro papai o que ta te incomodando?

Ele perguntou se ajoelhando no tapete e apoiando os bracos nas minhas pernas que estavam para baixo na beirada da cama um pouco cobertas com o vestido amarelo claro que eu usava.

ALICE- Papai, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, por ter te decepcionado, por ter lhe feito chorar, por ir contra tudo que o senhor nos ensinoumeu não sei o que deu na minha cabeça e-eeeu...

Não consegui mais falar, minha voz foi substituída pelo choro, meu pai se levantou me pegou no colo e sentou comigo, ficou me fazendo carinho.

CARLISLE- Querida, entenda, você não foi contra o que eu ensinei poruqe você quis, é o nosso instinto, queiramos nós ou não nós nos alimentamos de sangue, agimos por extinto, não estou aqui para puní-la por ter agido por extinto e bebido o que lhe serve de alimento, estou aqui para puni-la por ter me desobedecido, pRoque se vocês tivessem me obedecido nada disso teria acontecido, eu deixei vocês lá justamente porque sabia que vocês não seriam capazes de controlar seus instintos sentindo aquele cheiro.

Meu choro parou depois dessas palavras de conforto, eu tinha o melhor pai do mundo e fiquei zangada comigo mesma pelo desejo anterior ( não ser vampira ). Minhas lagrimas caiam em silencio e ele me levantou, eu não tinha mais medo dele me rejeitar pelo que eu tinha feito, meu traseiro é que tinha medo em como aquela pessoa que me ama tanto me ensinaria a obedece-la.

Continua...

REVIEWS POR FAVOR


	13. THE END

** Bom gente, obrigada pelos reiews, fiquei muito feliz e aqui vai o ultimo capitulo dessa fic, espero que voces gostem, beijos e beijos**

**ps: votem na lista de votacao 3 **

POV DUO

**Doll's room**

Ele me olhou da caneça os pés e de repente seu rosto ficou sério.

**CARLISLE- Conte-me o que aconteceu...**

Ele pediu entre os dentes e eu comecei a falar desde a parte em que Edward sentiu o cheiro se sangue até chegarmos no Castelo dos Volturi, cada palavra que eu dizia fazia meu coração saltar e se eu parava meu pai mandava eu prosseguir.

**CARLISLE- Certo, mas isso só aconteceu por um motivo: DESOBEDIÊNCIA!**

Ele gritou e as lágrimas dos meus olhos se tornaram um choro estridente doído.

Meu pai não pareceu ligar e sentou do meu lado já me puxando para seu colo.

**POV CARLISLE**

**PAFT! **Aaaaaaaai

Beijei seu bumbum com a primeira palmada e ela já gritava e esperneava no meu colo.

**PAFT! **aaaaiiiiiiiii

Só Deus sabe o quanto me doía fazer aquilo

**PAFT! QUANDO **aaauuuu

**PAFT! EU. **aaiiiiiii

**PAFT! DISSER. **doooooooooi

**PAFT! PARA VOCÊ **paaaaaraaa

**PAFT! FICAR **aaiiiiiii arraaaai

**PAFT! EM UM LUGAR **taaaaaaa

**PAFT! VOCÊ FICA **aaaaaaaaah

**PAFT! ENTENDEU ALICE? ** Entendiiiiiiiiiiiii

**PAFT! MUITO BEM**

Parei de bater e esperei que ela se acalmasse, quando ela parou de chorar deitei-a na sua cama, dei um beijo em sua testa e sussureo um eu te amo no seu ouvido, recebendo um sorriso torto da minha bonequinha.

Desci as escadas enquando Edward e Alice "dormiam" e encontrei Jasper e Emmet brigando pelo controle da televisão, Renesmee toda suja de sangue por ter ido caçar, Bella e jacob jogando xadrez e Rosalie ajudamdo minha Esme na cozinha. Ri, não existia família mais perfeita...

** THE END**


End file.
